Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente
|original = Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! |imagem = Tire o Pé Grande da Minha Frente Imagem 429.jpg |legenda = O pé grande prestes a "devorar" Candace |temporada = 1 |produçao = 106a |transmissao = 17 |nt = 17 |historia = Dan Povenmire Bobby Gaylor |storyboards = Kent Osborne Kim Roberson |diretor = Dan Povenmire |eua = 23 de Fevereiro de 2008 |br = 15 de Fevereiro de 2008 |emparelhadocom = "A Luta das Casas de Árvore" |arco = }} " " é o décimo sétimo episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 23 de fevereiro de 2008 pelo Disney Channel, e no Brasil em 15 de fevereiro de 2008, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Phineas e Ferb vão acampar com o avô Flynn, que fala pra eles sobre o pé-grande. Phineas tem então a ideia de contar uma história sobre ele, e enganar seus amigos com bonecos, mas eles são pegos pela Candace e sua avó. Doof conheceu uma namorada pela internet, mas ela só quer saber de ficar acariciando Perry. Enredo A cena se abre com Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Perry, Linda, Lawrence, Candace e as Garotas Companheiras viajando numa vã para o Acampamento Phineas e Ferb. Phineas pergunta para Buford o que ele vará no acampamento quando chegar. Como se esperar de um valentão, Buford responde que a primeira coisa que fará ao chegar no acampamento é pendurar a cueca de um nerd no mastro da bandeira. Ao saber que não existe mastro de bandeira no acampamento, Buford muda sua ideia para apenas arrancar a cueca de um nerd. Ao ouvir isso, Baljeet se sente ameaçado. Olhando para trás, Phineas pergunta a Isabella o que ela fará. Como líder das Garotas Companheiras, Isabella diz que irá trabalhar com as meninas uma relação de tarefas. Curioso, Phineas pergunta a Candace o que ela fará. No entanto, Candace se mostra descontente com o passeio e pergunta se ela pode fazer algo com seus pais. Linda responde que sim e completa revelando que ela e Lawrence irão a um evento de antiguidades. Não sabendo o que é pior, Candace chora. Ao chegar no acampamento, o grupo é muito bem recebido por Clyde Flynn e Betty Jo Flynn, em especial, Phineas e Ferb, alvos de brincadeiras de Clyde. No telhado do acampamento, Candace tenta pegar o sinal do celular. Logo Betty a encontra e tenta acalmá-la. Em seguida, as crianças vão almoçar. Na floresta, Perry ativa uma passagem secreta que o leva até o esconderijo debaixo da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher. Monograma se desculpa com Perry sobre a limpeza do escorregador da passagem, e alega que a passagem não é utilizada desde que ele estava na academia. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, o major revela que Heinz Doofenshmirtz está em um esconderijo na floresta e pede para que o ornitorrinco investigue. Com a saída de Perry, Monograma deixa escorrer algumas lágrimas ao se lembrar de um momento traumatizante de sua infância na academia. Enquanto Candace luta contra os insetos, Phineas aparece para lhe entregar um copo de limonada. Em seguida, Isabella afirma que as Garotas Companheiras acabaram de arrumar as tendas, e pede para Pineas assinar algo. Posteriormente, Clyde reúne as crianças para contar a elas sobre a lenda do Pé Grande. Uma música sobre o Pé Grande cantada por Clyde além de deixar Candace ainda mais entediada, faz com que ela questione a idade mental de seu avô. Betty se aproxima mais uma fez de Candace, dessa vez para pedir que ela se divirta. Já a noite, Perry entra silenciosamente no esconderijo de Doofenshmirtz onde encontra o cientista animado mexendo em seu computador. Mesmo assim Heinz se depara com Perry e estranha sua presença ali, uma vez que ele deveria estar de folga. Doofenshmirtz revela em seguida que decidiu voltar a namorar e que se encontrará em pouco tempo com uma pessoa que conheceu pela internet. Para a surpresa de ambos, a moça chega antes do tempo planejado. Doofenshmirtz, percebendo que não há outra escolha, pede para Perry se fazer de animal de estimação dele. No entanto, assim que a moça entra, se encanta por Perry e passa a demonstrar mais interesse nele que em Heinz. Enquanto isso, Clyde se reúne com Candace, Betty e as crianças em volta de uma fogueira. Phineas sugere que histórias de terror sejam contadas e ele comece, porém Clyde abre espaço para outra pessoa contar, uma vez que Phineas sempre é quem inicia. Baljeet então começa a contar sua história de terror, sobre um garoto que vai a um acampamento com um implicante. No entanto a história do indiano não agrada ninguém da fogueira, e Clyde pede para Phienas contar a história dele. Com uma lanternas em mãos, Phineas começa sua história sobre o pé grande. No meio da história, Ferb mexe em grandes marionetes na floresta para assustar as crianças, que gritam loucamente. O susto provoca gargalhadas em Phineas, que assume posteriormente ter armado tudo com seu meio-irmão. Não suportando mais ver sua visita dar atenção só a Perry, Doofenshmirtz vai até a varanda e cospe seu refresco de pepino. Depois de se perguntar porque atrai só gente maluca, o cientista ouve os gritos das crianças na fogueira e sobe no parapeito da varanda para ter certeza de que é isso mesmo que está ouvindo. Todavia ele desequilibra e cai em meio as árvores. Quando Doofenshmirtz volta, está coberto por folhas e gravetos. Percebendo uma movimentação estranha na varanda, a moça deixa Perry para ver o que está acontecendo. Entretanto ela pensa que Doofenshmirtz é o pé grande, e o acerta com sua bolsa, fazendo com que ele caia novamente. Perry aproveita esse tempo para sair do local com sua asa delta. Todos parecem ter gostado da brincadeira de Phineas e Ferb, com exceção de Candace, que grita com os irmãos afirmando não suportar mais o que eles fazem. Enquanto Candace fala, por trás dela, aparece um monstro gigante, possivelmente o verdade pé grande. Assustadas, as crianças correm ao verem o monstro devorar Candace viva. Posteriormente é revelado que o monstro não passa de uma brincadeira organizada por Candace, Clyde, Betty e Lorraine, irmã gêmea de Betty que aparece raramente para pregar peças nas crianças desinformadas sobre sua existência. Perdido na floresta, Doofenshmirtz afirma que, embora tenha sido péssimo seu encontro, o pior foi o que uma mulher ficou furando-o com o garfo. Por acaso, as minhas das marionetes de pano enrolam no cientista, que corre apavorado sem rumo pela floresta. Na varanda da casa de Clyde e Betty, Candace tira sarro das crianças por terem acreditado na existência do pé grande. Enquanto ela fala isso, avista Doofenshmirtz correndo com as marionetes de pano na floresta. Com um grito, ela entra para a casa pensando ter visto o verdadeiro pé grande, ou vários deles. As crianças se viram para trás de não acreditam no que a ruiva, até porque não conseguem ver nada além de árvores. Em seguida, Perry aparece sujo de batom, o que aguça a curiosidade de Phienas em saber onde o ornitorrinco estava. Músicas *"É o Pé Grande" Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Linha do Ferb Ué, cadê o Perry? Ah, você está aí, Perry Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Bate no tronco de uma árvore na floreste e se abre uma passagem com um escorregador até o esconderijo debaixo da casa Flynn-Fletcher. Informações de Fundo *O nome de usuário de Doofenshmirtz do site de relacionamentos é "StrudelCutie4427". *Quando as Garotas Companheiras estão felizes quando vão trabalhar as suas relações de tarefas, Ferb se junta e assopra um língua-de-sogra. Informações de Produção *Descrição original do episódio para o Phineas e Ferbereiro de 2008: Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In "Get the Bigfoot Outa My Face," airing Saturday, Ferb-ruary 23, guest star Sandra Oh ("Grey's Anatomy") plays Dr. Doofenshmirtz's girlfriend, and Barry Bostwick ("Spin City") is Grandpa Clyde, whom Phineas, Ferb and Candace visit at their lake house. Candace hates the woods and feels like she doesn't belong in her family, especially since her grandfather is just an older version of Phineas. Meanwhile Perry is stuck as the third wheel on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's romantic date. *Nos Estados Unidos, Sandra Oh é quem dubla a namorada de Doofenshmirtz. Question to Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Erros *Quando as Garotas Companheiras saúdam depois de terem montado as tendas, os seus cintos estão por cima do ombro direito, em vez do da esquerda. *Quando Doofenshmirtz vai lá fora, ele coloca sua água de pepino na borda. No entanto, quando ele sobe nela, a água do pepino desapareceu. *Enquanto o Ferb real está na árvore controlando o fantoches de Pé Grande, o suposto "Ferb Inflável" pode ser visto piscando em alguns momentos. *Candace começa a ficar com medo antes de ela ver os bonecos de Pé Grande em execução. *Quando Candace diz a todos sobre o falso Pé Grande, Adyson e Katie não estão mais lá. Continuidade Nada. Alusões *''Zack e Cody Gêmeos em Ação'' - Perry salva um vaso assim como o senhor Moseby salva em muitos episódios. Trivialidades *Esse episódio e seu emparelhado, "A Luta das Casas de Árvore", conquistaram a 4º posição do Top 10 de episódios no "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week". *Terceira vez que a casa Flynn-Fletcher não aparece ("Os Reis do Gado", "A Minha Múmia é Você?"). *Segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz reconhece Perry sem seu chapéu ("Eu Grito, Tu Gritas"). *Primeiro episódio que Perry não confronta Doofenshmirtz. Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe, Nádia Carvalho como Vovó Betty Joe e Lorraine, Vozes Adicionais *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Samir Murad como Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Mário Cardoso como Pai *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry, Vozes Adicionais *Jorge Lucas como Roger Doofenshmirtz ♦ *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Isaac Schneider como Vovô Clyde *Jullie como Vanessa ♦ *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet, Vozes Adicionais *Fernanda Baronne como Menina amiga do Doofenshmirtz ("Menina amiga da Internet do Doof") *Jéssica Marina como Holly (não creditado) *Jéssica Vieira como Gretchen (não creditado) *Helena Palomanes como Adyson *Voz adicional: Sílvio Navas Referências en:Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada